narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naoki Nara
Naoki Nara (Nara Naoki, 奈良直樹) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Nara clan. It is revealed at some point in the series that he is distantly related, older cousin. Background Naoki was born into the Nara clan to Yūdai and Megami. As he grew older, it quickly became apparent that Naoki mostly lacked the standard Nara laziness and was always reading scrolls or trying to learn as well as master new jutsu, something that inspired pride yet puzzled his parents. At the tender age of nine, Naoki graduated from the Academy and was later informed by his that his mother and father were KIA on their mission; the older woman was surprised but saddened to note he didn't shed any tears. Personality Before the series started, Naoki's personality was best described as cold; he could even be likened to snow. Naoki lacked the ability to open up to others and was always quiet and calm, albeit a bit lazy, he lacked a sense of humor, and tended to take everything seriously, this worsened after his parents' death. Around the time he became Chūnin, Naoki mellowed out and started being kinder, more sociable and sloth-like. Appearance Naoki has neck length, slightly curly black hair, his bangs often getting into his hazel brown eyes, porcelain skin, and often dresses in black pants with a metal chain around the belt loop, three braided black wrist bands on each wrist, black ninja sandals, a button up shirt with the Nara clan design on the back, and a black Konoha flak jacket or his Chūnin vest in Part I of the series. Abilities Naoki is an extremely skilled shinobi. This claim is proven true with the fact that despite being a year or two older than the , he achieved chūnin rank only a year after graduating from the Academy and even further when he joined ANBU, then later, the Hunter-nin; a remarkable feat. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques Part I Introduction Arc Naoki was seen going into town for pocky and other snacks with an unnamed fellow Chūnin. He later teased his cousin about the fact that he was stuck with but a moment later commented that it was good that the wouldn't die out, perhaps hinting to the fact that he was not paired with a Yamanaka or Akimichi. Chūnin Exam Arc During the final round of the Chūnin exams, Naoki shamelessly gave up a bit of his mission's salary to bet on the fact that Shikamaru would either lose the match or forfeit with the team's Sensei, . He wasn't disappointed nor surprised when his cousin did exactly as he betted, and earned quite a bit of money on that match, promising to split the funds in half with his younger cousin. Invasion of Konoha Arc Naoki was seen helping defend the Academy and it's students with , using the Fire Release: Fire Shadow Stage Technique as well as helping evacuate civilians. He later attended the Third's funeral after the failed invasion. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Naoki confided to Shikamaru that he'd lost both his teammates at varying points in his shinobi career and his former Sensei committed suicide out of grief; he admitted that this is partially why he mellowed out, if he hadn't, he'd likely have driven himself insane with what-if's. He was later seen on the Nara clan grounds with an ANBU member. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Naoki didn't make an actual appearance. However, he was briefly mentioned by to have been the only one in his generation to be promoted not only into the ANBU division, but apart of the select Hunter-nin group as well, something that visibly distressed . Invasion of Pain Arc Naoki and several ANBU were charged with protecting Lady Fifth. When Pain attacked and basically reduced Konoha to a crater, he was one of the lucky few who managed to avoid being killed and did not need to be revived. Five Kage Summit Arc Although not personally apart of the Konoha 11, Naoki was allowed to listen in about Sasuke's dealings with Akatsuki, but didn't comment as he felt it wasn't his place to do so. He initially disagreed that Naruto should be left dealing with Sasuke, however, Shikamaru talked him down and he said nothing else. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Naoki attended a war council with his and cousin to discuss village preparations for the despite Shikaku believing both he, as well as Shikamaru, were both too young and inexperienced to be there. For once, Naoki showed a serious face and said that he would not back down or fail. Shinobi World War Arc When the war began, Naoki was placed in the . He received help from Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji when he and Darui were fighting Kinkaku, assisting Shikamaru in restraining him with his shadow so that Ino could use her Mind Body Switch Technique, leading to Kinkaku's capture within the Kohaku no Jōhei. After the Ten Tails escaped the hole it'd been trapped in and HQ was destroyed, Naoki felt an inexplicable sadness overcome him momentarily although he didn't receive word that his uncle was deceased until later; he shed only one tear. Trivia *Naoki likes sweets such as pocky and chocolate Category:Lady Kirei Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Nara Clan